


Love in the Locker Room

by ShieldGirl90



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldGirl90/pseuds/ShieldGirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one member is wore out and waiting for his partner and everyone else has already left the arena?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Locker Room

Dean was exhausted and the only thing he wanted to do was take a quick shower, find his partner and get back to the hotel room. The match that he had just survived had been a long one and once again, he had to take the loss to CM Punk. It was getting old and it was getting frustrating. His tag team partners, Seth and Roman had already left for the evening, knowing that he had a ride already. He was sitting on a bench in the locker room alone, knowing that John was probably doing a promo or talking to the boss or something else that he always seemed to have to do. He was dressed only in his black Shield pants and boots, having already relinquished the top he always wore and he had his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

He knew he needed to hop in the shower but he just needed a break for a moment. Things were changing coming up and he knew that things were going to be different between him, Seth and Roman but he was certain that it would not affect their friendship. Him and John had talked about it and Dean had told him of his fears but like usual, Cena was able to get his mind off of it. Dean smiled to himself when he thought about how he did it. Taking a deep breath, he sat up and looked around the locker room, ready to just give up and take a shower. There was no telling how long John would be and he needed to get some fresh clothes on.

Getting up, he walked to his bag and grabbed a fresh towel and took off his boots, socks, pants and underwear, putting the clothes in a plastic bag to be washed. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went into the shower and turned on the hot water, letting it get hot before removing the towel and stepping under the water. He wet his hair before moving to let the water cascade down his back, needing the hot water soothe his aching muscles. Although he was only 28, he has been in this business almost ten years. And he was not kind to his body the biggest part of those ten years.

He had been standing under the water for a few minutes when he heard someone enter the shower. He knew it would be John so he didn’t even bother looking up. His suspicion was confirmed when he felt his lover’s arm come around his waist and his lips touch his shoulder. He sighed deeply and whispered, “Hi baby.”

“How do you feel?” John asked him lightly. He knew the battle that Dean had been in, had been there himself. His lips continued to move over his shoulder, the hot water hitting him more than Dean at that moment. He hated seeing Dean in that fight but he had been proud of him. Laughing occasionally at the antics that Dean did in the ring. He was getting pretty infamous at it.

Dean stood up straight and said, “I’ll be okay.” He turned around to face the man that he loved more than anything in this world. The man that he was still shocked felt the same way about him. He put one hand on the back of his neck and kissed him softly. “How are you doing?”

John just nodded in answer and kissed him, running his tongue over his lips. He ran his hands down Dean’s chest and grasped his cock, marveling at how fast it was beginning to get hard. Dean moaned into the kiss and put his hands on John’s chest, massaging his muscles. John continued to stroke his cock, feeling the younger man get harder and harder. He knew that they were completely alone, everyone else having already left, or anyone that would come bother them.

John ended the kiss and said, “I want you. Right now. Right here.”

Dean nodded and watched as John turned him around. John took his hands and raised them above his head and had him grab a hold of the pipe that ran across the ceiling. He put his arms around him, running his hands down Dean’s chest until he got to his cock, where he began to once again stroke his cock. He loved being able to do this with him, knowing that he had this gorgeous man all to himself. “So hard for me. You like it when I do this don’t you?” With one hand, he moved around to his ass and gently began to insert one finger inside Dean’s ass, moving past the puckered muscle, feeling the younger man tense. “Answer me Jon.”

“Yes…fuck yes…”

“You want me to fuck you don’t you? To feel my cock inside your ass?”

Dean tilted his head back, putting it on John’s shoulder. “Yes,” Dean whispered.

John took a hold of his own cock and after removing his finger, he lined it up with Dean’s entrance. Turning his head to kiss Dean, his tongue entering his mouth, he entered Dean in one motion, capturing the man’s moan with his mouth. Dean put his hand behind John’s head as he relaxed, getting assimilated to having his lover’s cock inside him. However, John took his hand and put it back up on the pipe above him. “No touching Jon.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked at John, smiling. He liked it when he decided to pull the dominant card, it just went against both of their characters. No one would believe that it got him off. “Yes John.”

John smiled at his consent and began to slowly move in and out of him as he casually stroked Dean’s own cock. He loved having this man at his mercy, keeping him from touching him or himself, knowing that that alone will eventually drive him crazy. He would tie his hands if he had the ability at that moment. He continued to move in and out of his boyfriend, moaning at the tightness that surrounded him. Every time he was with Dean it was like the first time and he just wanted to stay inside him forever.

With each movement inside him, Dean moaned out. John was the first person he had let inside him since his first disastrous time. But having John inside him, feeling him love him, was worth everything that he had ever been through in his life. He loved this man and nothing would ever change that. “John…please…”

“Tell me what you want baby. If you want it, you have to ask for it.”

“Fuck me…now…”

John smiled and began to move swiftly in and out of him. He continued to stroke Dean’s cock with one hand while his other hand stayed on Dean’s hip, gripping him, knowing that he would probably leave bruise there but neither of them cared. They had a tendency to mark each other up regularly. “Put your hands on the wall,” John told him so that he would be bent over a little bit more. When Dean complied, John began to move faster within him, feeling the younger man’s inner muscles clench around his cock. “So tight baby..I’m going to cum so hard inside you.”

“Oh god John…”

John knew that he wouldn’t be able to last long, he always had trouble lasting long when he was inside Dean. Stroking faster. Moving in and out of him faster. Gripping him harder. “Jon…fuck baby…” With a final hard thrust, he felt himself let go inside of his lover, feeling stream after stream let go inside him.

As soon as Dean felt John cum, he called out his name, feeling the need to touch himself but he didn’t, knowing that the older man would get him off. And it was just a couple of seconds more before he felt himself cum, his own streams hitting the shower floor, washing it away as soon as it hit the floor. “John! Fuck!” He raised back up and put his arm behind John’s neck, knowing that it was okay to touch him now. Breathing heavily, he said, “Love…you…”

John smiled and said, “I love you Jonathan Good.” He put one arm around his waist and the other on the side of Dean’s face and turned him so that he could kiss him. “So much.”


End file.
